gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Oriental Celebration
This page is outdated for the 2020 event. Proceed with caution! This page is for the 2019 version of the Oriental Celebration. For the 2018 version, see Oriental Celebration 2018. Easy - 6 Floors (1st success gives ) Medium - 8 Floors (1st success gives ) Hard - 10 Floors (1st success gives and allows raids) - Minimum Raid - ( every 3-4 Raids) On the first floor spells in the box, special food (1x Candy & 1x Dumplings) on the table, and the event NPC is found. On the last Floor, exchange Offerings received from killing bosses for Envelopes ( each on Hard) to use in the Event Shop. Every floor in between will contain a gumball you fight as a boss. Unlocking the Event Gumball, Combo Skill and Fashion award , and each, respectively. Enemies Hidden Rewards New Years Gift Shop items (2019) * : Xi Shi Gumball at 3 stars * : Xi Shi Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Xi Shi Fashion * : Wang Zhaojun Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Wang Zhaojun Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Wang Zhaojun Fashion * : Diau Charn Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Diau Charn Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Diau Charn Fashion * : Yang Yuhuan Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Yang Yuhuan Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Yang Yuhuan Fashion * : Dancer's Yarn Combo Skill * : Ice Feather Coat Combo Skill * : Crystal Glass Combo Skill * : White Jade Pipa Combo Skill * : Super Gunpowder (runestone, limit 20) * : Oriental Gunpowder (runestone) * : Super Gold Ingot (runestone, limit 20) * : Oriental Gold Ingot (runestone) * : * : * : *Purchase the pack twice for a bonus of . Purchase four more times for an additional bonus of Tips * due the nature of the maze as bosh rush, architect's eternal tower work wonder. it will make enemy drop 2 equipment(3 - 6 stars, with 6 stars tend to be one of them), thus make run easier * Since all the enemy in the maze are bosses, Warrior title will help a lot. * Time Lord title DOES work on all enemies to cast a one-turn Timestill (even though it says it doesn't work against bosses) * There is a warning if you try to enter the next floor without killing the boss or collecting its offering, so there is no need to worry that you miss the offering. * Super Gold Ingot cost 30 envelopes, which require slightly more than 3 vigor. This translate into a cost of 1.66 gems (assuming sage potion is used), thus purchasing the runestone will net a loss of gem * Queen's Blessing potion can be used 9 times and works rather well here. * Effects of type Portal of Earth cannot be cast on the last floor but they can be cast on the Boss floors. * Some Gumballs' exclusive skills appear not to be working properly here: Bunny, Kraken Captain, ...